Alex's Pokemon Adventure by SOL
by Son of Leonidas
Summary: Hello Fanfiction! This is a copy of a failed crossover. I am deleting the other one and creating this one. I would like you to tell me how I am doing in the comments below. The setting is in the Pokémon game, Generation VI (XY). Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any other companies/games/events mentioned in this story.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

A Pokemon Trainer By Son of Leonidas

**Hello Fanfiction! This is my first attempt at a published story, and I would like you to tell me how I am doing in the comments below. I want to introduce you to the characters before I begin. The setting is in the Pokémon game, in generation VI (X and Y).**

**Short(ish) disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or any other movie or T.V. show or company that may be referred to or used in this story.**

**Alex (short for Alexander)**

**Type: Human**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Male**

**Alex is about 5 feet tall, with brown, messy hair, and blue eyes. Alex is first starting out on his Pokémon adventure, and he want to beat the League Champion. He only has his starter Fennekin, but he will catch more Pokémon and pass the Gym Leaders before he can get there.**

**Pyro**

**Type: Fire**

**Level: 5**

**Age: 6**

**Gender: Female**

**Pyro is Alex's Fennekin, who he got as a starter. She has yellow fur, red eyes, and is about 2 feet long. Fennekin likes her trainer, and hopes that he will take her to the Pokémon League. **

**Moves Learned:**

**Growl, Tackle, Ember**

**Legend:**

**The Author**

_Thoughts_

**_Pokémon-to-Pokémon speech_**

_Telepathy_

**Chapter one: New Beginnings**

(Professor Sycamore's POV)

I groan as I stand up. "I am getting too old for this" I mutter to myself. I look around my lab, seeing all my failed attempts at making a Masterball.

"Excuse me, Professor?" comes a voice behind me. I jump as I turn around, favoring my back.

"Oh, hello… uh…" I hesitate. What was his name again?

"Alex," says Alex.

"Oh, hello Alex! I am assuming you are here for you starter Pokémon?"

"Yes I am!" Alex says excitedly. I sweat drop. Two other trainers came a while ago and chose two of the three starter Pokémon that I had available.

"Uh, yeah, about that, I only have one more Pokémon for you to choose from,"

"Oh," Alex says warily.

"Hey, Alex, lighten up, I have Fennekin!" I say, hoping that it works.

"That's great! I wanted to choose that one anyway," Alex says. I sigh with relief that it turned out O.K.

"Well, then, here you are!" I say, handing Alex the Pokéball.

"Thanks Professor Sycamore!" says Alex as he walks out the door.

"WAIT," I call. Alex turns around.

"What?"

"I forgot to give you your Pokédex and your Pokéballs!" I say as I hand him the balls and the device. I already taught him how to use both items.

"Oh… Thank you." Alex says, and he walks out the door. I sigh again as I return to making a Masterball.

(Normal POV)

Alex lets out a deep breath as he walks out of Prof. Sycamore's lab. He looks at the Pokéball he has in his hand.

"Well, here is a better time than ever to meet my new friend!" Alex presses the button on the front. A white light emerges from it and forms into a Fennekin.

"Fennekin!" it says.

"Hello, Fennekin, I am your new trainer! My name is Alex. I need to find a nickname for a cute Pokémon such as yourself." Fennekin blushes and nods in agreement. _Hmm, Fennekin is a bit boring. Flame is too cliché. I need something tough and original… I GOT IT!_ Alex turns to Fennekin, who is waiting patiently.

"How about Pyro?" Fennekin nods and yips in agreement.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now are you a boy?" Fennekin shakes her head no.

"Fennekin," She says with a light growl

"Hey, calm down, now I know. Anyway, the next thing I need to do is to catch more Pokémon!" I say. Fennekin seems a bit more at ease now that the question of gender was out of the way.

(Alex's POV)

I walk along the path, feeling great about myself. I remember when I said good-bye to my parents to go meet Professor Sycamore at his lab for my first Pokémon. I look at Pyro and smile. Pyro smiles back. I look up, noticing some tall grass.

"Hey, look, some tall grass! Maybe there is a Pokémon inside it!" I tell Pyro.

"Fennekin!" she says. We walk near the first patch and a shadow leaps at me.

"AHHH!" I scream, falling over. I look up and see a small blue-ish frog on top of me.

"Froakie!" it says as it starts jumping all over me.

"Pyro, use Tackle!" I yell.

"Fenne…KIN!" she says as she charges head-first into the Froakie.

"Froa…kie" it grunts as Pyro tackles it.

"Now Pyro, growl to ward off his attack!" I say as I get up. Pyro growls, and the Froakie, about to attack, steps back in fear. Suddenly, I throw one of my Pokéballs at the Froakie. The ball emits a red beam and the Froakie is sucked into it. The Pokéball nudges three time before dinging, indicating that it was caught.

"YES!" I say as I jump in the air holding the Pokéball.

"Fen!" says Pyro

_Now I need a name for this Froakie. Hmmm… how about Cyclone?_ I think. I let the Froakie out of its ball, bringing a quiet growl from Pyro.

"Hey Froakie," I say.

"Froakie?" says Froakie in a questioning tone.

"How about Cyclone as a nickname for you?"

"Froakie!" he calls happily.

"Now I just need to train you two." I say with a sigh. This was going to be a long and interesting adventure.

-Chapter end-


	2. Chapter 2: An Evolution

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter to this story. Again, please comment below on how you think about the story. This chapter is shorter than the last one TBH. Again, here is the legend:**

**The Author (me)**

_Thoughts_

**_Pokémon-to-Pokémon speech_**

_Telepathy_

**Chapter Two: An Evolution**

(Two weeks later, Normal POV)

Alex cheers as his opponent's Butterfree faints. Both Pyro and Cyclone run around in circles, cheering in whatever way they can. Pyro suddenly stops, with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks as Cyclone stops and looks at her with worry.

"Fennekin!" she says as a white glow starts to emanate from her.

"Wait a minute… You're evolving!" Alex says with surprise. Pyro nods as the glow becomes too bright to look at. Alex covers his eyes and looks away, and Cyclone does the same. The glow suddenly stops and Alex and Cyclone looks at Pyro, who now is completely different. She is now standing on two feet, she is now about a meter and a half tall and looks just like a furry. Her ears are as large as ever, and she wears her fur as a dress. She kept her fluffy tail, only now it has a stick in the top of it. She doesn't seem to notice the stick, and she turns away and growls as Alex tries to touch it.

(Alex's POV)

_NO, don't touch that!_ I hear a voice inside my head. I scratch my head in confusion and look around. All I see is Cyclone and Pyro, who is looking at me intently. I look at Cyclone wondering if he heard it, too. He just regarded me as if I was crazy. I looked again at Pyro and my face turns to a face of worry as I look at the stick.

"Here let me get that out for you, this shouldn't hurt." I say, reaching for the stick again. Pyro slaps my hand and I withdraw my hand, shaking it a few times to restore feeling to it.

"OW, what did you do that for?! I'm only trying to get the stick out! Doesn't it hurt?" I ask Pyro, with a bit of anger.

_Haven't you read about my kind while you were studying?_ There is was, the voice again. I look at Pyro. Then the stick. Then Pyro. Then the stick.

"Was that you?" I ask, looking at the stick again. I look at Pyro, expecting an answer.

_Yes it was, now leave the stick alone._ I look at Pyro in shock. _Wow, I have a Pokémon that is psychic! That's neat! __Thank you._ _Wait a minute, can you read my thoughts? __Only the ones you are thinking right n-…_ As soon as she says "only the ones you are thinking right" every single bad thought or memory rushes through my mind.

"Crap," I say, cursing the preversity of my mind. I look at Pyro, hoping she didn't see what went through my head. No such luck. Pyro looks stunned at what she saw, and she doesn't move. All of the sudden, she collapses to the ground. As I kneel to the ground to try and help her, a gust of wind runs through the trees around me. Cyclone looks around with fear on his face, then he looks directly behind me and stares. I get up and turn around, hoping that whatever it is, it isn't as scary as Cyclone thinks of it. What I see is even more horrifying than what I thought it was. For there in a small clearing, floated a figure cloaked in darkness and shadows, with red lights for eyes.

-Chapter end-


	3. Chapter 3: Leo

**Chapter 3: Pyro's Power**

**Legend:**

**The Author**

_Thoughts_

**_Pokémon-to-Pokémon speech_**

_Telepathy_

**Pyro**

**Level: 17**

**Moves Learned:**

**Ember, Psybeam, Psyshock, Fire Spin**

**Cyclone**

**Level: 13**

**Moves Learned:**

**Surf, Waterfall, Cut, Rock Climb**

(Alex's POV still)

As the shadow floats closer to me, my fear increases accordingly. When it gets near enough to touch, it looks at Pyro and then speak in a paranormal, deep voice that echos through the forest.

"Her psychic powers are drained," it says, while taking the form of a strange Pokémon. It still is a dark cloud, but now it iss a humanoid-shaped dark cloud. "She needs to forget what she has seen," the eye lights turn to me. "With your permission, of course." I nod my head, afraid of what might happen if I said "no". "Very well," It raises its "hand" and it starts glowing purple. I stare as a beam shot from it, hitting Pyro. Pyro groans in pain and tosses and turns. Finally the dam broke.

I rushed at the thing yelling, "GET AWAY FROM HER!" the thing looks at me, raises its other hand, and I black out.

(Pyros POV)

I saw the images that Alex had run across his mind. They overpowered my psychic senses, and I pass out; the last thing I hear is "Crap". I was then in pure darkness, and it wasn't ten seconds when I felt a super strong power approaching me. I tried and scream, tried to warn my trainer, but nothing happened. I am now hearing bits of conversation. One voice being my trainer, the other one, dark, powerful, evil, ancient, and knowing all at once. I was trying to listen when I am wracked with pain, seeming to come from everywhere at once. I hear "GE… …WAY FRO… …ER". Then the pain stops briefly. Then the pain starts again and it seems like forever before it stops. I am psychically shattered. As I try and gather my memories, a dark hand reaches out and grabs a few of the shards. I try and slap the hand but encounter nothing. The shards disappear. I continue to gather the rest of them, and as I grab the last one, I wake up gasping for air, as if I was underwater for a long time. I sit up, look around and see Cyclone shaking and making little noises, like a baby too scared to cry. I frantically look around and I see my trainer on the ground, who is moaning. I lean over him then shake him to wake him up. He does so, and sits up so fast I have no time to get away. We bonk heads.

"OW! Wait a minute, where is that shadowy dude?" he says, looking around. I do so as well, but I see nothing, and I feel nothing with my psychic powers.

_I don't know._ I send him.

"WHOA! Oh, right, you can send telepathy." He says. I search his memory to find out what happened but encounter a psychic wall.

_How did you get that wall?_ I ask

"What wall?" he says. I go on to explain to him psychics and psychic walls.

"Oh… I don't know, wait, it was that shadow dude probably. Oh, well. Let's go to a Pokémon Center and get you two fixed up."

(Alex's POV)

I hand the Pokéballs to the nurse, and she puts them in a healing machine. In a few seconds she hands them back to me.

"There you are, Alex. Pyro and Cyclone are healthy again." She says. I mutter a thank-you as I think about who that shadow thing was. I look around inside the Center and find a PC. I turn on the PC and do a Google search for what I saw. I find a website that shows me a picture of the thing. I read the article and find out that the "thing" was a Shadowkind, the last one known to exist. They were an ancient race that specialized in healing, destruction, and psychic power.

"Huh, that explains a lot. I wonder what made me so special, that this rare creature visits me and help Pyro get back on her two feet." I say. I release Cyclone and Pyro from their Pokéballs and I walk out of the Pokémon center and out into the woods again. A red-and-black bird flies overhead, its body shape reminding me of a Y. As it passes over me, however, Pyro moves closer to me, whimpering. I look up to see the flying thing dive-bomb the grass directly in front of me. As it comes closer, I see that it is actually HUGE, and that there is a trainer riding it. We both manage to keep our feet as the bird-thing hits the ground with a small earthquake. The trainer jumps off of it, and recalls it back into its Pokéball.

"Nice ride," I say

"Thank you, hey, my name is Leo, wanna have a one-on-one battle?" The trainer says, who is female and quite pretty.

"Against THAT thing that you rode in on?" I ask

"Nah," she says "just Fighting Rage here" she pulls out an Ultra Ball and throws it, revealing a Lucario inside. I grin, realizing the type advantage Pyro had over the Fighting type.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's battle!" I look at Pyro and say my battle phrase: "Alright Pyro, wreck 'em!" she jumps in front of me.

"Go, Fighting Rage! I know you can do it!" says Leo.

"Pyro, use Psyshock!" She takes out the stick in her tail, which appears to be on fire and concentrates. As she does, purple shards surround the Lucario and then strike it a high speed. The Lucario stumbles a lot, but he holds his stance.

"Good job, Fighting Rage! Now use Aura Sphere!" commands Leo. Lucario's hand glows bright blue, then a blue orb forms and is sent speeding towards Pyro.

"Pyro, look out!" I yell, but I was not fast enough. Pyro is hit head-on with the orb, or more correctly, the sphere. Pyro is knocked back a few feet, and she groans in pain. She manages to get up again though.

"Whew, that was close! Let's finish him with a Psybeam!" She raises her stick again, and a purple beam of pure psychic energy fries the Lucario, who screams in agony then hits the ground and does not move, or breath even.

"FIGHTING RAGE, NO!" yells Leo, as she runs toward her Pokémon. I take a step forward, but before I can start running to help, she pulls out a small herb, breaks it, and allows the herb juices to drop onto her friend. The Lucario immediately opens his eyes, and as soon as he does, he is sucked into his Pokéball. I turn to Pyro.

"You should use less power next time" I scold her. She hangs her head. She knows she almost killed a fellow Pokémon. I look at her for a second, then lighten up. "Hey, you did great, still, less power, OK?" _Okay,_ she says, still a bit worried. I apologize to Leo, and head back to my house for the night.

-Chapter End-


	4. Chapter 4: The Kirlia

**Chapter 4: The Kirlia**

**Legend:**

**The Author**

_Thoughts_

**_Pokémon-to-Pokémon speech_**

_Telepathy_

(Alex's POV)

I wake up from a nightmare. In my dream there was a battle between Good and Evil, and I was killed. Oh, well. I look over at the other bed and see Pyro, sleeping peacefully. _She's so cute,_ I think. I quietly sneak past her to go out the door. As I open the door I see a strange, green and white human-like Pokémon, asleep on my doorstep. I hold up my Pokedex, and it is identified as a Kirlia, a female one.

(Kirlia's POV, a few hours earlier)

I walk through a dense forest in the dark. I am very thirsty, and I know about a pond around here. I know it's a bad idea to wander around at night, especially because of the Dark-types that roam the forest at night. I find the pond and start to scoop water into my mouth using my hands. After about three or four handfuls, I hear a dark voice behind me.

"**_Hey, YOU!" _**calls a voice from behind me. I turn around and then recoil with fear, as I see a group of about five Espeons come from a darker part of the forest. Maybe if I bluffed, I would make it out of this alive.

"**_Hello? I'm sorry, is this your pond?" _**I say to the Espeon who spoke, who is obviously the leader.

"**_YOU BETCHA IT IS!" _**the leader says with a snarl. "**_You are going to have to pay for that water!"_** Another Espeon comes from the general direction of the human town. It whispers a few things to its leader. **_"Well I have got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that this Kirlia here is going to be handed over to a trainer, and I heard he is cruel to his Pokémon! Well, that's good news for us" _**I cringe in fear as my life as a slave stretches out before me.**_ "The good news is, we get to see you suffer! Now I think that is a sufficient payment, am I right?" _**The other Pokémon roar their approval. "**_Oh, and that's bad news for you, Kirlia, Hehe."_** The leader and the others use a weak dark attack, enough to knock me out. The last things I remember hearing are, "**_Are you sure this is the right address?"_**

(Alex's POV, current time)

I slowly walk up to the Kirlia, with many questions such as "Who is this?" "Does she have a trainer?" "Who put her here?" "Is she even alive?" I step back a little, then bump into a furry thing. I turn my head and see that Pyro woke up and is now standing behind me. "Sorry," I say. _It's fine. I am asking the same questions._ "Wait a minute, didn't I have a 'psychic shield' in my mind?" _Yes, but it's now only guarding what I assume to be bad thoughts and memories._ I hear a groaning sound coming from the Kirlia, and I focus my attention on her. She rubs her eyes a bit, then quickly stands up, staring at me. She concentrates on me, and I can feel a foreign presence in my mind. Well, then, let's fix that. I concentrate, willing the psychic shield to the front of my mind. The effect is instant. The Kirlia is pushed out of my mind, and back into her own. She looks at me in fear, probably thinking I was a dark type. It seems that she was about to break into a run when Pyro steps from behind me, and starts talking to the Kirlia.

(Pyro's POV)

I quietly withdraw my mind from Alex's as he moves the shield forward. I was trying to penetrate the shield, to no avail. I refocus my attention on the Kirlia, who is charging power for her Teleport move.

"**_Hello, Kirlia!"_** I say, hoping to calm her down. She looks at me appraisingly, as if expecting me to be scarred all over. "**_What? You are looking at me funny."_** She stares for a few seconds longer then speaks in a pretty, but tired voice.

"**_I heard that this trainer is cruel"_** she stares at Alex, who is looking at both of us in confusion.

"What is she saying?" he asks.

_She heard that you were cruel, however why she is here is a mystery._ I send to him. A look of fear and regret quickly flashes across his face when I say the word, "cruel" I almost missed it, but it was there.

**_"Let me tell you my story. Do not tell it to… him."_** She proceeds to tell me about that she was captured by Espeons, and dragged over here by them.

"**_That's odd. I never noticed him being mean to anyone. Maybe they were mistaken?"_** I suggest.

**_"That is probably it… wait… where did he go?"_** the Kirlia asks. I turn to where Alex was a minute ago, but he is not there.

-End of Chapter-


	5. Chapter 5: The Awakening

**Chapter 5: The Awakening**

**Legend:**

**The Author**

_Thoughts_

**_Pokémon-to-Pokémon speech_**

_Telepathy_

**I just realized (because I am a noob) that there are no comments here at fanfiction (that I know of) XD. Please PM me for the "comments"**

(Alex's POV)

I am listening to the dialogue, but it is making no sense to me, and all I am hearing are "Braixen"s and "Kirlia"s. I am suddenly grabbed by an unseen force, and dragged into a swirling portal, hidden on the side of my house. I forget to scream as thousands of voices are talking at once, a few of them mentioning me. When I do remember to scream, I stop. I am in a large silver-and-blue throne room, with blue streams of light seemingly going randomly across it. I see before me a majestic Pokémon, who is blue and silver. It has four legs and a silver X-shaped plate on its chest. In the center of the chest plate is a glowing blue diamond. It has silver fins on its back, looking somewhat like a crown. I look at the Pokémon questioningly. It looks back at me, and it glows bright blue, then launches itself at me. I remember to scream as I am impacted by the creature. Surprisingly, it does not knock me back, as I thought it would, it instead goes right into me. As the last of the creature disappears into me, I black out again. As I am out, I think that I should not faint so often, as something strange happens whenever I wake up.

(Pyro's POV)

A blue portal opens up in front of the house, and with a "WHOOSH" Alex is dumped out of it. He slowly gets up with an audible groan. The portal closes up behind him. I search his mind, but the shield stands strong as ever. Then Kirlia lets out a gasp as she stares at him intently. _What is it, Kirlia?_ I send. _Scan his psychic aura…_ Kirlia replies. _Don't be silly, he is not a psychic! _I say, wondering what kind of fool joke is being played on me. She looks at me funny, then I realize that the Kirlia has not known neither me nor Alex to know about pranks. I humor her and do a psychic scan. What I pick up is not shaped like Alex, it is shaped like a creature I thought only existed in legend. The shape is similar to that of Dialga, a member of the Creation Trio. I have not seen Dialga personally, but I got a good description from the legends that Professor Sycamore told me. He said that Dialga was the Lord of Time, and that he existed only in the Sinnoh region. I guess he was wrong. I scan Alex at least three more times to make sure that my sense were not fooling me. I turn off my scan and look at Alex. He seems to be normal and healthy, besides that fact that he just disappeared and reappeared, and his psychic aura being that of a god. Before any of us can say anything, a dark voice speaks from the direction of the nearby forest.

**_"Well, well, well. What do we have HERE?" _** Says an Espeon, who is quickly joined by five others. **_"So much for a cruel Trainer. Let's take this Kirlia and that Braixen to a different trainer, where they will not be treated as nicely. MuwaHAHAHAHAHA!" _**I frown at the cheesy evil laugh, but before I can reply, three of the Espeons walk towards me. Judging by the fact that Kirlia is shivering with fear, these must be the Espeons that attacked her. I charge up my flame attacks, but then I freeze, as an Espeon just used Imprison on me. I am powerless to fight as they continue to walk closer and closer to me. I see a bright light, then I hear a deafening roar, both originating from behind me.

(Alex's POV)

I am launched out of the portal, and back to the front of my house. I hit the ground with a "WHOOF" as the air is knocked out from me from the impact. I groan as I stand up, then I notice that the Kirlia is staring at me with confusion and fear. Well, I don't blame her, I don't know what just happened either. I start stretching then I notice that Pyro is starting at me as well. I am about to ask why they are staring at me when I hear rustling from the forest. I look just in time to see six Espeons appear from the darkness. They seem to talk to Pyro and Kirlia, who is shivering with fear. I see Pyro charging up her fire, ready to defend herself and her friends. Suddenly, she stops. As I wonder why she stopped, I see an Espeon, who has a black glow coming from the red gem in its forehead, and I realize that it must have frozen Pyro. Three of them walk towards Pyro and the Kirlia, one of them grinning evilly.

As they get within about 3 feet of Pyro, I panic, but as I try and run towards them, I stop. I feel a huge power rise up from within me, and I start to rise into the air. A blue glow surrounds me as the power becomes too much to handle. I grow larger and larger, and two legs sprout from my belly, and a tail from my behind. My skin turns into blue scales, my feet into paws, and my nails into claws. A chest plate much like the one I saw on the strange creature also forms on my chest. I grow silver horns from my head, which is now long and big. Crown-shaped fins sprout from my back. My mouth changes shape as well, and my eyes migrate to opposite sides of my head. I let out a loud roar as I hit the ground. When I do, I shake the area around me.

I look at the Espeons, who are now stunned with fear. I think about what they were about to do, and I let anger fill me. I let out another roar, only this one is super loud, and seems to distort the air and even the time/space continuum around me. An indigo beam fires from my mouth, aimed directly at the Espeons. As the beam hits them, I can see them individually ripped to shreds by the sheer power of my roar. I look at Pyro, who animates again as she is released, and I send a healing pulse from my mind. Both look better from my healing them. As I calm down I shrink back into my human self. When I go back to normal then I feel completely drained. Too weak to stand up, I topple over to the side with a loud THUD. Pyro and the Kirlia walk over to me as they try and make sure that I am O.K.

(Pyro's POV)

I turn around to see Alex glowing blue and changing. I watch as he fills up his psychic shape, turning him into the creature of legend, Dialga. He fires a giant blue beam from his mouth, and my psychic powers shudder with the waves of sound. I can feel the very reality around Alex become temporarily distorted. The beam smashes into all six Espeons at the same time, tearing them apart. They deserved it. I am freed, but I was weak from all the dark torture that they had given me for that brief period. Alex looks at me, and I immediately feel much better. He seems to calm down as he shrinks back into his human form. As the transformation is complete he collapses to the ground. I rush over to him. He is still conscious, but he is completely wiped out. Kirlia carry him inside and set him on his bed.

I turn to the Kirlia. "**_Hey, do you have a name other than Kirlia?_**" I ask.

**_"Yes, I do. My name is Psy, short for Psyrage."_** She says. _Hmm, interesting name for a Kirlia. I wonder what she will look like as a Gardevoir._

**_"Hey, Psy, do you want to join us? We are trying to become the Pokémon league champion! It's a great honor, and if you beat Diantha, you will be recorded in Kalos's history forever. You get recorded even if you do not battle. But you will have to be sent into a Pokéball."_** I say.

**_"With your trainer not being as mean as the Espeons said he was, and with him being half-god… Hmmm… Sure, why not?"_** Psy says.

**_"YAY!"_** I cheer.

-End of Chapter-


	6. Chapter 6: The Trial

Legend:

**The Author**

_Thoughts_

**_Pokémon-to-Pokémon speech_**

_Telepathy_

Chapter 6: The Trial

(Arceus's POV)

I look down at a human's house from a nearby cloud. Three times now Palkia has asked what significance is this human, and three times I ignore her. I watch as the two lesser Pokémon, Psy and Pyro, scan Alex. I tap in to their scan, and the scan proves what I suspected, Alex had absorbed Dialga, or rather, Dialga had given his powers to Alex. I continue to watch as I plant a suggestion for a nearby team of Espeons to go attack the small party. As they do, Alex transforms into Dialga, and erases them from existence. I frown. Alex has broken the number one Rule of Pokémon: Never kill another Pokémon. I watch as Alex is carried into his house by the two Pokémon. The two Pokémon talk briefly, and then I mutter to Palkia, who attempted to sneak up on me, as she has done countless times:**_ "Palkia, ready the courtroom. Make Alex the defendant. Pyro and Psy will be helping him. You are to accuse Alex of destroying another Pokémon. Me and Giratina will be the witnesses, for I know Giratina was watching."_**

**_"At once, my lord."_** Palkia bows, and I enter the Judge's panel. As I do so, 50 or 60 Pokémon are teleported inside, species that I created to be the High-Hierarchy: Lucario, Gardevoir, Gallade, Lapras, Delphox, Greninja, Chesnaught, and many other final-evolution Pokémon. I recall Alex, Psy, and Pyro to the Defendant's table. Palkia takes her place at the Accuser's table. I send a mental sound of a gavel banging all throughout the room. I speak in my language, which both Pokémon and humans can understand: "Order in the Court!" I say.

(Alex's POV)

I hear a voice inside my head, and it isn't Pyro or Psy.

"_You have broken a Rule_" it says.

"_What rule?_" I reply

"_The first rule: Never kill another Pokémon._" The voice says with a bit of anger.

"_Wait a minute, just who are you?_" I ask.

"_I am called Dialga, the Lord of Time. You and I both are in serious trouble with Arceus._"

"_Arceus? I feel like I have heard that name before… Yeah, Professor Sycamore told me his theory that a Pokémon exists called Arceus, and that he created the world as we see it._"

"_Yes, you are going to be held for trial, to be either found guilty or innocent. Arceus should be teleporting you right… now"_ At the word "now" I instantly find myself at a desk, with Pyro and Psy on either side of me. I look at where the Judge is usually, and I see Arceus standing there. I look to the opposite of me and see a white and pink Pokémon.

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" Arceus says. "Alex, you have been charged by Palkia for killing another Pokémon. Everyone else in this trial knows that this is a serious charge, not to be taken lightly. There are two witnesses to this encounter: myself and Giratina." A black-and-yellow Pokémon floats down next to Arceus from the ceiling, whom I identify as Giratina, the Lord of Distortion. "Replay the act!"

A video displayed by a Zoroark it divided into two. One is from an aerial perspective, another is from an eye-level perspective. The video plays and I see what I look like. As I destroy the Espeons, everyone except for me, Pyro, and Psy gasp in horror.

_"C'mon Dialga, help me out here!" _I think.

"_I cannot. Only one can help you." _Dialga says

_"Who is that?"_

_"I know not his name, I only know that he exists"_

_"Yeah, like THAT helps…"_

_"I only said I did not know his name, I never said I did not know where he is"_

_"Well thank Arceus for that."_

_"I am making him come here now"_

A figure is teleported in. He is a boy, about my age, and stands at about five and a half feet tall. He wears a blue and silver "I 3 Dialga" T-shirt, a black-stringed necklace with an obsidian skull on it, a sparkly brown hat with the word "SWAG" in green letters on the front, as well as black headphones. He wears jeans that look a bit short on him, and a brown belt with the Boy Scout symbol on the buckle. Attached to the belt is a very old mp3 player, which can be clearly heard throughout the courtroom. He looks around, a bit confused. He turns off his mp3 player and speaks.

"Alright, what is so important that I was interrupted during my concert?" He says angrily. I suddenly speak in a deep, resonating voice, through no will of my own. It must be Dialga.

"Hello, DJ. I am Dialga, speaking through Alex here. Alex is in Big Trouble with Arceus." says Dialga. He glares at Arceus, who steps back a little, total fear written all over his face. Pyro gasps in horror as she looks at him like she did to me. She sends me a picture of his "psychic aura", which is simply huge. It takes up the entire room and seems to go beyond that.

"Hehe, that's right, fear me. Now, I am here to change the way this court session is going to work. We will have a three-on-three RAP BATTLE! The teams will be: Alex, Pyro, and me vs. Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Arceus will be the judge, just like always. Now, I will go first, then Alex, then Pyro. Then it will switch to you guys. If Alex's team wins, then he is lifted from all charges against him, and they get a prize. If Dialga's team wins, then all charges against him will be lifted, and they get something good." He turns his hat on backwards, sets down his headphones which turn into giant speakers, and hits the PLAY button on his mp3. Some epic beat music plays and he starts to move around in time to the music. A microphone appears in each of our right hands (or in the case of the other team, the mics just float there). He clears his throat and begins his rap.

-End of Chapter-


	7. Chapter 7: Arceus's Judgment (rap)

Chapter 7: Arceus's Judgment

(Normal POV)

**Now, for this chapter, it will have a rap battle. I will say who is rapping then the verse they speak. Enjoy this special content of Alex's Pokémon Adventure!**

DJ:

"Hello, everybody, my name is Nobody.

But with my epic raps, I'm actually a Somebody.

I messed up y'alls great grand trial, you mad?

Just like you messed up my concert, TOO BAD!"

Alex:

"My name is Alex, as you already know,

I may be a newbie but that doesn't mean I don't have flow.

The little retards were attacking my friends,

I am fairly confident that they were paid their dividends."

Pyro:

"You think you are great just because you are Legendaries?

Then taste the spicyness of my Flamethrower 'berrys'!

YOU think you rap better than me, Puh-lease!

My raps will kick your shiny ***es with EASE!"

Dialga:

"I don't really care about your precious concert.

My Roar of Raps will leave you with some discomfort.

I control Time, I'll erase you from existence;

I'll crush from you all wills of resistance."

Palkia:

"I know your name, Alex, along with all the others,

Every moon, star, planet, and each of their brothers.

I am sometimes called the Lord of Space,

But you, significant? STAY IN YOUR PLACE!"

Giratina:

I am sometimes called the Great Devil,

That's why my rhymes are so extra special.

You're going to Hell, just take it from me,

That very painful and miserable you are going to be!"

(Arceus's POV)

I heard each of their raps, and decided who the winner was. DJ had messed up my trial, but he was right, I did indeed mess up his concert. I used my Judgment power against the losing team, which turned out to be the Creation Trio. I looked at Dialga, and he lost his orb, which was now hidden somewhere, and now he is stuck inside his dimension until his orb is found. I do the same for Palkia and for Giratina. I look at DJ and say, "Your concert has been paused for this trial, you have not missed anything." DJ nods and teleports back to his stage. I look at Pyro, and give her a Fire Stone, but this one is not just any fire stone, it will boost her to level 50, as well as evolve her. Pyro looks like she is going to cry with joy. I look at Alex, and I give him three Masterballs. He jumps up and hugs me. I am taken by surprise, but I feel much better now. I tell them all the rules of Pokémon, and tell them that DJ will probably not help them again, and they will be punished to the full extent of the law.

-End of Chapter-


	8. Chapter 8: The Gym Leader

**Review of Alex's Pokemon:**

**Pyro:**

**Super training: Master of Special Attack, as well as boosted speed and HP.**

**Type: Fire**

**Species: Braixen**

**Lvl: 21**

**Moves learned:**

**Psybeam, Psyshock, Fire Spin, Ember**

**Cyclone:**

**Super training: Master of Speed, as well as a lot of Special Defense and some Attack.**

**Type: Water**

**Species: Frogadier**

**Lvl: 17**

**Moves learned:**

**Surf, Waterfall, Cut, Rock Climb, Strength, Rock Smash**

**Psy:**

**Super training: Master of Special Defense, and has a bit of extra HP.**

**Type: Psychic/Fairy**

**Species: Kirlia**

**Lvl: 20**

**Moves learned:**

**Psychic, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Calm Mind**

Chapter 8: The Gym Leader

(Alex's POV)

I walk slowly, enjoying the scenery around me. I think about how I had seen the many things that others would die for and that I hadn't even completed a gym. The stores, the people, the smells of the bakery. And then the magnificent beauty of the Santalune Gym. I stare at the gym for about a minute, taking in the vibrant beauty of it.

"If you are like this for a gym, then you will be stunned when you see the League" says a voice behind me. I turn around quickly in surprise as Pyro jumps to my defense. We both relax when I see that the voice belongs to a man with light blond hair, blue eyes. He looks to be about in his 30's. He is wearing a completely white priest's robe. He wears a blue tie with a gold medallion in the center around his neck. The medallion contains a blue jewel, which seems to toss and turn like the movement of waves on the beach. He looks down from the Gym at me with an amused look on his face. "You and your Pokémon have a strong bond. You must have seen a lot together."

"More than you think," I say smiling. He smiles too.

"I did not catch your name, uh," he gestures for me to finish.

"Alex, and what is your name?" I say

"Ah, yes, Alex. A nice name that is. My name is Siebold, the Water trainer for the Elite Four." He says.

"Umm, I don't think I am ready for a battle with one such as yourself…" I say, thinking he was about to challenge me. Siebold laughed.

"No, no, I am simply here doing what you are doing, admiring the scenery. I will give you a hint for the Gym. Follow the water droplets. Don't tell Viola I said that, OK?"

"I won't," I say over my shoulder as I run into the gym… and almost run into a butler-looking dude.

"Woah, where are you going in a hurry?" he says

"I am challenging the leader." I state simply.

"Oh," he says. I slide down the rope onto the center of a web. In fact, it is a web maze. I groan a little. I was never good at mazes. I look at Pyro for some help, but she looks just as confused as I am. I then remember what Siebold had said._ Follow the water droplets_. I then notice a large water droplet in front of me. I walk over it and it falls into the abyss below. I look around for another one, and I follow them all up until I walk in front of a Trainer.

"Hey there! My name is David! Let's battle!" he says. Music plays as I enter the battle.

"GO, FIRE RAGE! WRECK HIM!" I yell. Fire Rage was her battle name, but I always call her Pyro outside of battle

"Go, Ledyba!" he says.

"Fire Rage, use Fire Spin!" I say. Pyro raises her stick and a fiery vortex surrounds the enemy Ledyba. The Ledyba is trapped in it and takes massive damage. My opponent's Ledyba faints before it can use anything, as Fire is super effective against it. I thank David for the battle. I manage to avoid the other trainers before coming to the Gym Leader, who is painting.

"Hey, Viola! I am here to earn my badge!" I say

"Hm, someone's a bit impatient today." she says. I ignore her comment and yell my battle phrase as music plays:

"GO, FIRE RAGE, WRECK HER!" Pyro steps in front of me with a fighting stance.

"Alrighty then. GO, SURSKIT!" She send out a Pokémon which I know to be at least partly a water type. I rub my forehead. Her Pokémon's moves are super effective against Pyro, and Pyro's moves are not very effective against hers, so…

"Pyro, use Psybeam!" It hits the Surskit and faints it. Viola looks troubled by me dishing out so much damage with just one attack. I smirk as her other Pokémon comes out, a Vivillon, a bug/flying type.

I open my mouth to give a command, but Viola is faster.

"Vivillon, use Infestation!"

"Dodge it and use Ember!"

"Fly to the right and use Tackle!"

"Use Ember to the left!" but to my surprise, the Vivillon does not move left (which is what it would be from my perspective) it actually goes right. The Ember attack misses again, and Pyro is hit dead-on by the Tackle, and is knocked out. "Pyro!" I say as I recall Pyro back into her Pokéball. Then I get mad. I throw out the next Pokéball, which happens to be Psy, who I said did not have to battle. I curse under my breath as Psy glares at me. _I though you said I didn't have to battle!_ _I'm sorry, I thought that you were Cyclone. __No matter, I must fight, but do not do that again._ "Ok, Psy, use Psychic!" She lifts the Vivillon into the air, and smashes it into the wooden planks and is knocked out.

"Good battle! What is your name, so that I can put it on the statues in front?" Viola says.

"Alex, and can I have my badge please?" I ask, in a bit of a hurry.

"Hmmm… You should not get into a hurry, neither in nor out, of battle. I picked up the messages Psy sent to you. You should take things slower, make sure of what you are doing before you do it. That is why my strategy with Vivillon actually moving right worked, because you did not look," she tells me. "However, you did manage to beat me, so here is the Bug Badge." She hands me a badge with the top view of a Ledyba on it. I thank her and walk out of the door behind her. I take Pyro and Psy to the Pokémon center, as they are cared for I walk to the Pokémart and ask for a few potions. I take the Pokéballs back from the nurse, then look at my town map. I look and see that I have to go to Cyllage next, but I have to go through many dangerous caves to get there.

-End of Chapter-


	9. Chapter 9: Glittering Cave

Chapter 9: Glittering Cave

(Alex's POV)

I walk towards the fossil museum, and I meet with Leo again. She tells me that I have to ride a Rhyhorn to get to glittering cave. I, of course, ask if I can ride the bird that seems to always be next to her, but the bird shakes its head "no". I make a mock-frown and run up the stairs to the exhibits. Pyro and Psy want to look at the fossils, but I say that we need to make it to the next gym. They frown and pout, but I stand firm. I threaten to put them back in their Pokéballs if they don't behave. They sullenly follow me out the door to a dirt road. I come to a part of the road where there are spikes covering it, and they do not look very safe at all. I hear sort of a grunt from behind me, and I see a Rhyhorn standing there, with a saddle on its back. I jump up on top of it and motion for Pyro and Psy to do the same. I decide to let Cyclone out for this one. He jumps on top of the Rhyhorn's head. I guide the Rhyhorn through the spiky trail, I come to a bunch of large boulders. I tell the Rhyhorn to turn around, but instead it smashes right through the boulders. I then let the Rhyhorn do the work, and eventually I come to the entrance to a cave. A sign in front of it identifies the cave as Glittering Cave. Pyro, Psy, and Cyclone get off the Rhyhorn. Psy looks a little sick, but Cyclone seems to have enjoyed it. I look at Pyro, who has no expression on her face. I look back to Psy. "Are you OK, Psy?" I ask. _I'm fine, just a little ride-sick._ "What about you, Pyro?" No answer. "Pyro?" I say, worried. I shake her. "PYRO ARE YOU OK?!" I yell. _IM FINE! I SAID IM FINE! Arceus…_ "No you didn't. Did you hear anything, Psy?" Psy shakes her head. "What about you, Cyclone?" Negative. I frown at Pyro, who looks exhausted. "Hey, Psy, can you scan her? She looks a little… drained." Psy does and gasps _Oh, no…_ "What is it?" _She is psychically weak, she needs rest. None of us have gotten any sleep in almost 2 days!_ I frown. "Fine then, let's go into the cave and find a place to rest. It is getting dark anyway, but in the morning, we get up and go." I walk into the cave entrance. There are two paths, and looking at my map, the right one is the way deeper into the cave, but the left one leads to a small cavern. _Here is a good as place as any. If there was a boulder or something I could use to block off the entrance…_ I walk to the left, and inside and look around the cavern. I find a boulder that would work very nicely as a door. I roll the boulder over the entrance and set up camp. I set out bedrolls for everyone, then I plop onto mine, and sleep.

I wake up to the sound of grinding stone. I open my eyes slowly, and see a figure run into the cavern, while another one pushes the boulder open further. I see the figure creep up to Psy and quickly put its hand over her mouth. I sit upright quickly. I put a hand to my belt, feeling for the thing that can help me.

"What are you doing?" I ask. The figure quickly grabs Psy and makes for the door. Everything is happening in slow-motion now. I pull out the thing, which is a wooden bar. I press the button and the bar explodes, and I now have in my hand a thirty-gauge, double-barreled shotgun. It has the word "Boomstick" and three tally marks written on the stock of it. I raise it to my shoulder and pull the trigger. A loud "BLAM!" echoes through the cave, and the figure drops instantly. Time returns to normal as I run up to Psy to make sure she is O.K. But instead I find a pulpy mass of flesh where she was.

I wake up screaming. Everyone else quickly wakes up screaming as well.

"Oh my Arceus that was horrible!" _You don't know the half of it!_ Pyro's voice in my head. I wait for Psy to say something, but instead I hear sobs. I quickly run over to her, but she yells _GET AWAY FROM ME!_ I realize that we must have had the same dream, and in that dream I had shot her. I back off, a little angry. Suddenly a figure, much like the one in my dream jumps down from the high ceiling wish a slight "whoosh". The figure is wearing a black shroud, with a deep cowl. My hand drops to the metal bar, but it is not there. The figure looks at my hand then holds up the metal bar. I take a few steps back, my eyes are wide. The figure disappears in a blur, and reappears behind me, with a sword that emanates wisps of darkness and shadow. The figure charges at me, sword raised. As the sword begins its downswing a blinding light fills the room, and the figure stops. Another figure falls from the ceiling, only it lands on the ground with a THUD that shakes the entire cavern. The figure is wearing gold-plated armor, a red cape, and leather-banded sandals. He carries a gray double-headed axe, whose edge reflects a rainbow color. _That axe is made from tungsten covered in titanium,_ Pyro says in my mind. I gulp. What is going to happen next? The two figures rush at each other, weapons swinging. The light figure swings the axe underhanded, knocking the shadow figure's sword from it hand. The light figure then swings the axe overhanded, splitting the shadow's head in two. The shadow figure's shroud falls away, revealing Leo, with her head in two pieces, blood spilling everywhere. The light figure's light darkens until only the light figure itself is glowing. It looks at me and roars, axe swinging. I pass out again. When I wake up, I am outside, with Pyro shaking me. I am in a large crater, surrounded by police and emergency vehicles. I look at Pyro, who is suddenly dragged away by a nearby policeman. Another policeman yells through a megaphone, telling me to get up and put my hands behind my head. I stand up, look around, wondering why I am here, what happened to the cave, and why I am under arrest. I look in right hand, and I find my shotgun, with four tally marks now. I open the chamber with a button on the side with my thumb, and a bunch of police raise their weapons. A few of them have Pokémon with them. Powerful ones, not some low-levelers. I check the both chambers, and they are full. I drop the weapon, and it instantly turns back into the bar, and attaches itself to my belt. I look at it with wonder. I look at the policeman with a megaphone and glare. The policeman's orders slow to a stutter as he cowers behind the police car door. I look in my other hand and I see a blue glow. I look at it with some confusion, and it disappears. I walk up to the nearest police car and get in the back seat. The policeman immediately floors it, and in no time at all I am herded towards a police station. I am locked inside a metal room, with a desk and two chairs on either side of it. I sit down in one of them, and a couple walks in. I look at them in confusion, then I realize the couple is my mom and dad. Both have fearful looks on their faces.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here? What happened? Where is Pyro? And Psy? And Cyclone? Why am I under arrest? What was that crater? How on earth did I get a shotgun? What was the blue sphere in my hand?" I ask rapid-fire. They only stare at me. Another person walks in, this time it is professor Sycamore. He has multiple expressions on his face, including wonder, fear, anger, crafty, curious. I must have the same expressions on my face as well. One more person walks in and its some detective that I don't know. She whispers a few things to my parents and they leave. The detective walks to the desk and sit down. She looks a bit nervous, but Sycamore puts a hand on her shoulder, and that seems to help her a bit.

"All those questions will be answered in order; I do not know what happened, your Pokémon are on the other side of that mirror, you are under arrest for mass destruction, that crater was caused by you, I don't know about the shotgun, the blue sphere was (I think) some sort of powerful energy." She says. "Let me show you some footage that even I have not seen yet," she pulls a remote from her pocket and clicks it. A T.V. plays a video. It is aerial, and it is taping the cave that I was in. All the sudden, the entrance to the cave illuminates a bright light, then, about 10 seconds later, my Pokémon run out of the mountain, then only 2 seconds after that, the mountain explodes. Rocks and dust go everywhere, and when it finally clears, in shows me, only my left hand is glowing blue. I hold my shot gun in my right hand. The light figure is on the ground, but is no longer glowing. He gets up and he charges me, axe raised. I raise the shotgun and fire it twice, both ripping limbs off the figure. I reload my shotgun, but instead I raise my glowing hand. Out of it fires a black beam of energy. The figure is hit then is crumpled into dust. I collapse to the ground, and that is when police and other vehicles arrive. They surround the crater. Pyro, Psy, and Cyclone try and force their way through them, but only Pyro gets through. She begins shaking me and I wake up. A big policeman runs up and drags Pyro away. I get up, and look around. I glance at my shotgun, drop it, and watch as it turns into a metal bar. I look at my other hand and see the sphere, as I do so it disappears. I glare a policeman holding a megaphone, then I get into the police car. The detective then clicks the remote again, and the T.V. shuts off. I tell her what happened, even the dream I had, all the way up until I blacked out. She looks at Sycamore, who looks flabbergasted. She mutters a few things and walks out. Another person walks in, and it is Diantha. She releases a stunning Gardevoir. Both look at me, Diantha's jaw drops open, and Gardevoir faints. I look at them in confusion. I then notice that Diantha is not staring at me, she is looking past me. I turn around and see Arceus, who is sparkling a bit.

-End of Chapter-


	10. Chapter 10: The Escape

**Chapter 10: The Escape**

(Alex's POV still)

I stare at him for a moment, then wonder why he is here. Arceus glances at the fallen Gardevoir, and she gets up again. She wobbles a bit when she sees Arceus again, but she keeps her feet. _Pretend that you are my trainer, don't ask questions, just do it,_ Arceus says in my head.

"Alright, people! I am leaving this Arceusforsaken building, and anyone who stops me will be 'Judged' accordingly" I say, with as much confidence as I can muster. I motion to the door, and Arceus blasts it open. I walk out of the police station, and no one stops us. _You know, it is a bit fun having Arceus as a… uh… friend. __You imply that we are friends?__Of course! Why else would the God of Pokémon show up just to save one human? __Point taken._ Arceus teleports away. I start down the road, then I stop. I smack myself when I realize that I forgot my Pokémon. I head back in and recall the three back in to their Pokéball. They are bristling with anger before they are sucked in. I make a note not to let them out until I get to my house. I walk back to my house and I try to unlock the door, but it has already been unlocked. I rush in, and gasp at what I see. I see absolutely nothing. Everything is gone, my chairs, my table, my sofa, my T.V., gone. The police must have taken it for "evaluation", in other words, they are not happy that I got away and they are taking my stuff until they think that I have been punished enough. I throw my Pokéballs in the living room and rush up to my room and lock the door. I make the psychic shield cover every part of my brain, so that I am invisible to Psy and Pyro. I hear the stairs creak and I start shivering. As I hear a creak right outside my door, I feel as if something breaks mentally. I look down and see that my hand is glowing again. I make an effort to calm down without making any noise. The glow fades away, slowly, but flares up again as I hear a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I ask, my hand dropping to the bar on my belt.

"Come on out… we won't hurt you," comes Psy's voice. I didn't know she could talk. Hm.

"We only want hugs…" comes Pyro's voice.

"Wait, you too?" I ask.

"Of course!" says Psy.

"Why would we not?" continues Pyro.

"Is it because we are Pokémon?" concludes Cyclone.

"Well isn't that just amazing… now, I will open this door. I have the boom stick and I'm NOT afraid to use it. I am no longer part Pokémon, so some of your rules do not apply." I say as I activate the bar and open the door. I am jumped by all three of them, hugging me. Pyro even kisses me on the cheek. I stare at her and she blushes. I smile and get up from my position on the floor. I walk out the door to the next gym leader…

-End of Chapter-


	11. Chapter 11: Dinosaur

Chapter 11: Dinosaur

I find a small place that would be good to set up camp. I reach for my backpack to grab my tent and sleeping pads, but encounter nothing. I frown as I realize that I destroyed it in my rage where glittering cave used to be. I sigh and start looking for a cave or thick tree to sleep under. My good fortune finds me a large cavern, well-lit by luminescent fungi. My Pokémon hastily rush inside.

"Wait! There are wild Pokémon here, do not venture out of my sight!" I call

"Are you afraid for us?" Pyro says.

"No, I am afraid for me!" I say. Pyro and Psy snicker as they run away, but Cyclone looks worried. He hops over next to me and stays there. To my surprise no wild Pokémon show up. I don't see any bodies of fainted Pokémon either. I wonder where they all went as I hear rustling from behind me. I whip around quickly, and see a boy. He is wearing gray shorts, a black shirt, a gold medallion with the letters LTS in silver. He has an Ultraball in his hand, and he is looking around carefully. "What are you doing? Are you looking for anything?"

"I am wondering where all the Golbats and Zubats are and such," he says.

"Huh, I have not seen any bodies of dead or fainted Pokémon, so I wonder what that is all about…"

"Me, too. Hey, want to battle?"

"No, I cannot battle without the others."

"What others?" he asks, then Pyro and Psy run out of the tunnel in front of me, panting.

"Woah, where are you going?" _NO TIME, JUST RUN FOR YOUR LIFE IF YOU VALUE IT!_

"Your Pokémon are psychic?"

"Yes, now let's MOVE!" I say as I hear a roar from behind me. As we run out of the cave, we block it off. No sooner had we done that and we were walking away, breathing hard, that the entrance crashes open, and a Tyranitar stomps into view. I start running, only to stop when I feel the metal bar attached to my belt. I take it out, press the button and it pops into the boomstick. I raise the gun to my shoulder, and pull the trigger. The reslulting report hits the Tyranitar, blasting one of its legs off. I fire again, ripping its other leg off, sending it crashing to the ground. I spit in its face and walk away, turning the boomstick into the metal bar. As I return it, I notice that it now has five tally marks on the side. I check to see if everyone is OK. I see Cyclone start glowing white, and realize that he is evolving. I release Psy from her Pokéball, but instead I find a Gardevoir, beautiful in many ways. I grunt and continue down the path. Shortly thereafter I find the entrance to Victory Road. I start down the path, only to be stopped by some random dude. He says that I need eight gym badges to start down Victory Road. I show him the boomstick's 30 gauge shells and say, "These are my eight gym badges, now MOVE!" He sweats a bit and moves out of the way. I give Fire Rage the stone, and she evolves into a Delphox. She is now as tall as I am, with a red fur dress. I smile a bit, knowing that she was now very powerful. I scan her and the others with my Pokédex. I gasp at what I see:

**Fire Rage/Pyro:**

**Species: Delphox**

**Lvl: 50**

**Type: Fire/Psychic**

**Moves Learned: Psybeam, Psyshock, Mystical Fire, Flamethrower**

**Cyclone:**

**Species: Greninja**

**Lvl: 37**

**Type: Water/Dark**

**Moves Learned: Surf, Waterfall, Cut, Rock Climb, Hydro Pump**

**Psyrage/Psy:**

**Species: Gardevoir**

**Lvl: 42**

**Type: Psychic/Fairy**

**Move Learned: Psychic, Heal Pulse, Double Team, Moon Blast**

I let out a deep breath, and start down the path to Victory…

-Chapter End-


	12. Chapter 12: Victory Road

Chapter 12: Victory Road

I walk along the path, warding off any trainers with the boomstick. I continue almost unchallenged, picking up a megastone for Garchomp along the way. I walk for what seems like forever, but I soon come to the beautiful building; the Pokémon League. I stand for a few seconds with my mouth open. I walk to the Pokémon Center, and rest my three Pokémon. I walk up to the entrance, but am stopped by three Pokémon, whom I identify as Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. I smirk and throw the three Masterballs I got from Arceus at each of them, each of them swiveling and dinging in turn. I smile as I pick them up, and I walk bravely into the big building. I let all of my Pokémon out to talk with them.

"Today, we challenge the League! Today we become the new Champion!" I say as they line up in order of level, and I pace back and forth across the line. "Those of you who faint, make sure it is not in vain! For if we make it through the Four and then the Champion, you ALL will be healed and recorded for all the rest of history to see!" I yell. "You all have been trained! You all have some special thing about you! Dialga, your Roar and your HP make you the Tank! Giratina, with your Shadow Force and your Levitate, you are our Ninja! Palkia, your high Special Defense and your high Defense is our Shield! Greninja, with your weak but important moves, you are our Motor! Pyro, with your high Special Attack and your rage, you are our Barbarian! Psy, with your beauty and your psychic powers, you are my personal Advisor! Together, we will overrun the enemy Pokémon, and claim the Throne for ourselves! Give me your best yell! LET'S HEAR IT!"

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they yell, Dialga being the loudest with his Roar of Time.

"Good, now let's focus on beating the Four!" I say as I sprint into the main hall, everyone following me. I walk in and see four open doors, probably each of them with an Elite Four member. I walk towards the one with a water symbol on it, and walk in. I walk into a chamber, with waterfalls on all sides. I look at the chair, and see Siebold sitting on it. I walk up to him and yell a challenge. He nods once and throws his Pokémon out. _I know he is a water trainer, so using Fire Rage is a bad idea.__Lets see what Psy can do in a real battle like this one…_

"Go, Psyrage! WRECK HIM!" I yell. She floats in front of me.

"Go, Clawitzer!" he says. I scan his Clawitzer with my Pokedex. It has Mega Launcher, and has four moves that are boosted by it. I grunt and say,

"Psyrage, use Moon Blast!"

"Dodge and use Aura Sphere!"

"Use Double Team to evade it!"

"Use Dark Pulse!"

"Double Team, then Moonblast!"

"Use Dark Pulse everywhere!" Psy is hit by one, and she falls to the ground. I rush over to her, but she gets up.

"Psyrage, use-" I am cut off by her using Psychic to form the water around her to create a shield. She then hurls the shield at Clawitzer, and follows up with two Moon Blasts. The clawitzer is hit my the shield, but is not hurt, only disoriented. The Moon Blasts both hit it and it faints. "Good job, Psyrage! Now, I need to switch you out." I say as she is sucked back onto her pokeball. I wait for him to send out his next Pokémon.

"Go, Starmie!" he says.

"Go, Doom Rage! Use Shadow Force!" I say as I throw Giratina out. He roars, then dissapears.

"Where did he go?" I hear Siebold mutter to himself. Suddenly, Giratina pops out of nowhere and critical hits the Starmie. The Starmie groans in pain and faints, as Shadow Force is super effective against Psychic types. I recall Doom Rage and wait for Siebold.

"Go, Gyarados!"

"Go, Psyrage! Use Moon Blast!" Psy launches a Moon Blast at Gyarados and faints it.

"Go, Barbaracle!" says Siebold, almost seething with rage as his Pokémon fall, one by one. I have no Pokémon that have and supereffective moves against it, so I test my personal favorite from the Creation Trio.

"Go, Time Rage! Use Roar of Time!" Dialga pops out and roars, tearing the reality around him to shreds. One of the shreds tears the Barbaracle apart, making it faint instantly. "Good job!" I say, patting one of Dialga's huge legs. I make a mock-bow at Siebold and walk out the door with my Pokémon. The door closes behind me. I look towards a door with a hammer symbol on it. I know that this is the steel trainer. I walk in, and yell,

"I challenge you to a battle! Oh, wait, it will be no challenge… FOR ME!" I say mockingly. This sends the armor-clad figure into a battle rage, him throwing out his first Pokémon.

"Go, Aegislash! Teach this trainer some respect for me!" he yells.

"Go, Fire Rage! Tell him that he doesn't deserve any!" I say, with as much disrespect as I can give.

"Aegislash, use Shadow Claw!"

"Dodge and use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge and use King's Shield!" The Aegislash tries to dodge it, but Pyro is much faster. Aegislash is hit, and it faints. "Fine, then… Go, Probopass! Use Power Gem!"

"Dodge as many as you can, then use Flamethrower!" Pyro dodges all but one, but that one hurts her a lot. She keeps standing long enough to use Flamethrower. Probopass, taken by surprise, is hit with a critical, and faints as Pyro does. "Go, Time Rage! Avenge her!"

"Go, Klefki, Dazzling Gleam!"

"Beat it to it with Overheat!" Both attacks hit, and both Pokémon faint.

"Go, Doom Rage! Shadow Force!"

"Go, Scizor! Use X-Scissor!" Giratina pops out, disappears, and Scizor misses. Giratina then comes out from behind and smashes the Scizor, fainting it instantly.

"I believe I deserve some Revives? You proved you were a challenge, but I proved that you need no respect. If you do not give then to me, I will forcefully take them."

"Fine… here." He says, grumbling. I take the Max Revives and give them to Pyro and Time Rage. I walk up to the door with a dragon's head symbol, and walk in. I see a lady, but she looks mad. I snicker and she throws a Dragalge out. I motion for Time Rage to end it. He uses Draco Meteor, instantly fainting the Dragalge. Her Altaria, Druddigon, and her Noivern all faint as they come out, each getting smashed by giant meteors. We walk out and see that the Champion door is open, and the last Elite Four member's door is closed. Huh. I walk into the door, and find myself in a bright room, the Radiant Chamber. I look at the throne and see Diantha sitting there. She looks distressed as soon as I walk in. I guess she does not want to battle, but she has to. _Fine, then_, _let's get this show on the road!_

"Go, Hawlucha!"

"Go, Fire Rage! MAKE THEM DEAD, er, UNCONCIOUS!"

"Hawlucha, use Flying Press!"

"Psychic, NOW!" As Hawlucha flys into the air, Fire Rage stops it and then sends it flying against a wall, making it faint instantly. "Now, Time Rage, lets see you win this!"

"Go, Tyrantrum, use Earthquake!" The ground shakes as her Tyrantrum hits the floor, and Dialga falls immediately, fainting.

"Go, Space Rage, use SPACIAL REND!" I yell in anger. Palkia pops out, and sucks the Tyrantrum into the Void for a moment. It is then sucked back into reality, unconscious.

"Go, Aurorus!"

"Space Rage, use Aura Sphere!" Aurorus is hit, and it faints, without even enough time to cry out in pain.

"Go, Gourgiest!"

"Space Rage, use Spacial Rend!" Gourgiest is sucked in, then spat out. And it is still alive! Then I see a small sash it is wearing. It is a focus sash! That's how it survived! But it is almost dead… let's end this. "Use… uh… Aura Sphere!"

"Dodge and use Shadow Sneak!" Palkia is hit, but does not look harmed at all, in contrast to Gourgiest.

"End it with Aura Sphere!" Gourgiest faints easily.

"Now, Spacial Rend the CRAP out of the next one!" The "next one" was unlucky enough to be Goodra, a pure Dragon type. Goodra collapses onto the floor, and Diantha looks torn. She looks at her last Pokémon, and a tear runs down her cheek. Her next one must be her best friend. I feel a little sorry for her, but then I realize that her friend is a Gardevoir, a Psychic/Fairy type! I pull Palkia back as I contemplate. My only reasonable choice is either Psy or Pyro. I look at my pokedex and find out that Doom Rage is actually the better choice, with his Shadow Force. "OK. Giratina, MAKE THIS ONE COUNT! Use Shadow Force!" Giratina steps forward and disappears.

"Wait for him… use your psychic powers to find out where he is coming out from." Diantha tells Gardevoir as she Mega-evolves. Gardevoir suddenly turns and fires a Moon Blast in the air, just as Giratina pops out of the spot. Giratina faints and Diantha cheers. My face burns red with anger, and I send Pyro forward.

"Move to the left and use Flamethrower!" Fire Rage instead of moving left, she moves _right_ and fires her Flamethrower as Gardevoir's Moon Blast whizzes past. Gardevoir faints, and my team cheers. I revive Dialga, and walk towards the Hall of Fame, where my Pokémon would be recorded forever…

-End of Story-


End file.
